Family Ties
by bakergirl
Summary: Drapples based on Kirk/Spock and their children. Cute & Fluffy post-mpreg


**Alright so I've been enjoying reading stories about Kirk and Spock relationship with their children added in. I decided to write drapples about their family life. Usually I post more then one drapple in each chapter. So R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, if I did this wouldn't be a story! **

**1. Monsters**

Between moans and grunts Jim wouldn't have known there was a knocking on the door if it wasn't for his husband's sharp hearing.

Breaking away from the deep kiss Spock raised an eyebrow at Jim, as captain the crew would alert him through his communicator; rarely ever did they personally come to his quarters.

Irritated from being interrupted Jim snatched his night shirt from the floor where the Vulcan had tossed it minutes ago and made his way to the offending entrance.

Standing on the other end of the door was Spock Jr and Spock Mini Jr, both boys clad in their night clothing.

"Father, sa-mekh," the greeting was formal and had come from of their ten year old son Sonak, "Doctor McCoy has implanted illogical thoughts of there being monsters into George's mind."

Behind Sonak was a smaller replica of Spock, his blue eyes widened as he nodded his head agreeing with his elder brother, "Uncle Bones said they would eat me if I don't go to sleep!"

The captain could feel a headache forming, he should have known better than asking his friend to tuck his sons in for the night.

"I want to sleep with sa-mekh! He protects me from monsters!" Jim wanted to laugh as his less Vulcan acting child hurried over and made himself comfortable in the bed next to Spock.

Turning his head to the elder child the blond knew from experience that Sonak was just as frightened as his brother had been. "I believe sa-mekh needs help protecting George," the offer was for the boys own Vulcan pride.

With the Starfleet family settled down in the bed, the two boys in the middle and their parents protecting them from all the monsters that lived out in space. Jim's '_happy ending_' hadn't turned out the way he expected but he wouldn't trade these moments for even the best blowjob Spock could give.

**2. Meat**

The mess hall was filled with crew members of the Enterprise, people scattered around the tables eating.

A very tired Jim sat at a table with his husband Spock and their two boys. Every few minutes Jim would doze off, he had spent the better half of the night under his t'hy'la doing unmentionable things.

George found his father's behavior quite hilarious, giggling ever time his head would drop only to be startled when Spock would scolded him through their shared mind link.

"Sa-mekh, I understand that father requires more sleep as a human but this is illogical," the eldest child Sonak said as his cheeks tinted green while members of the ship stared at their captain.

Seeing that the two older Vulcans were distracted by conversation, George took this as an opportunity to steal some of the meat from his father's plate. Tiny hands reached for a slice of bacon but before the boy could grab the treat the plate was taken away by Spock.

Pouting George looked back down at his hirat grapefruit, he didn't enjoy the diet his sa-mekh and brother lived by. Only twice had he had the chance to eat meats and he had been punished each time.

"Daddy I want bacon too!" The small Vulcan whined as he tugged on the golden sleeve of his father's uniform. The tired captains yawned and ruffled the boys raven locks.

Jim respected Spock's wishes for their boys to follow the Vulcan diet, "It's not that great kiddo." Blue eyes narrowed as the young child looked at his father, disappointed that the other parent wouldn't cave. A wave of guilt washed over the blond, maybe just on piece wouldn't hurt, at least when Spock wasn't looking.

**3. Authority**

Kirk was not only the youngest Starfleet captain in history; he was in control over hundreds of crew members, had won the love of a Vulcan and defeated Nero, now the only setback was two young Vulcan offspring that made it rather clear he had no authority over them.

Both children favored their sa-mekh over their dear father, even after all the pain he went through bring the boys into the world. If Spock told them lights out, Sonak would follow the order. Had Spock asked George to bathe, the boy would be squeaky clean in minutes.

Now if Jim even suggested his sons do something they would dismiss the poor captain.

"Sonak do you think you can rub your father's back?" Jim asked, giving his best puppy dog eyes. Like his Vulcan parent Sonak looked up from his padd and raised his brow, "That would be undesirable father, it would be sensible to wait for sa-mekh to return from his shift." Jim wished Vulcan children weren't so bitter, at least to their parent.


End file.
